


Его пылающее солнце

by elderberrybranch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderberrybranch/pseuds/elderberrybranch
Summary: Есть чувства, что сильнее нас. С которыми отчаянно не хочется бороться. Которые горят внутри живым огнём и заставляют яростно желать заветной цели с упорством силы притяженья, что двигает громадины планет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Его пылающее солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено Бакуко и её великолепной работой "Вперёд в прошлое", а так же многими другими чудесными авторами и их работами, что непроизвольно поддерживали меня в стремлении создать этот текст.
> 
> Отдельная благодарность Оле. Спасибо, что ты со мной <3
> 
> С днём рождения, Драко!

Драко ласкал себя и чертыхался. Его трясло от сладкой истомы, от презрения и жалости к себе и от сводящих с ума образов, которые он не мог выбросить из головы. Чёртов Поттер! Всё вечно сводилось к нему. Весь мир как будто клином сошёлся на этом патлатом придурке с его дебильными очками, проклятым шрамом, отвратительно лучистыми глазами и совершенно идиотской улыбкой. Как можно быть таким убогим?..

Он застонал, комкая в кулаке белую простынь. Ему до боли, до судорог в пальцах хотелось вцепиться в непослушные вихры тёмных волос, оттянуть назад эту тупую голову, забитую смехотворно наивными идеями, и открыть своему взору беззащитное горло, пульсирующее трепетной жилкой. Он почти чувствовал этот жар, исходящий от тонкой, загорелой кожи. Почти ощущал его кончиками пальцев...

О, как он хотел впиться губами в этот жертвенный изгиб ненавистного и желанного тела. Как он хотел истерзать его, не оставив ни единого живого места и ни единого даже жалкого кусочка, который мог бы заявлять о своей отдельности, о своей самости и независимости от него самого. О, нет. Он ни с кем не собирался делиться. Никому не собирался оставлять даже крошечной надежды на то, что этот Поттер, этот не обременённый критическим мышлением идиот, может принадлежать кому-то кроме него. Слишком много вокруг него вьётся мерзких прилипал, жалких подхалимов, желающих погреться в лучах чужой славы и беспечной теплоты, которую этот недоумок так щедро сыплет любому, кто сумел подобраться к нему поближе. Драко стиснул зубы и глухо зарычал.

Он хотел оставлять жестокие следы на гладкой коже и покрывать их нежными поцелуями, компенсируя безмерное желание отметить, _обладать_. Хотел гладить, едва касаясь, выпирающие ключицы, хотел сжимать крепкие плечи до побелевших пальцев, хотел бережно скользить ладонями вдоль туловища, обнимая гибкую талию…

Его трясло как в лихорадке. Сердце отбивало бешеный ритм и стремилось выскочить из груди, колотясь как безумное. Он и сам был безумен. Сейчас, в пылу этой разрывающей его на кусочки страсти, он был готов послать в пекло всё своё высокомерие, всю свою чистокровную гордость. Он отчётливо осознавал свое позорное поражение. Драко чувствовал, как его душат слёзы, когда перед внутренним взором встали чуть разомкнутые в доверчивом жесте губы, распахнутые тёмные ресницы и пронзительные изумрудные глаза. Он ощущал, как пылают его щёки и как жаркое, тягучее, всепоглощающее чувство разливается внизу живота, закручивая и без того взведённую до предела пружину.

Драко мечтал всё это прекратить и отчаянно страшился этого. Он впервые в своей жизни желал так чего-то и впервые был _настолько_ одержим. Все его усилия, все его стремления и порывы, казалось, вращаются маленькой планетой вокруг невыразимо притягательного солнца, на которое больно смотреть, но невозможно оторваться, рискуя потеряться в полной темноте.

Мысли и образы теснились в голове, наслаиваясь друг на друга в безумном калейдоскопе. Переплетения рук, переплетения губ, судорожные вздохи и лишённые смысла фразы... Он горел и, сгорая, мечтал лишь о том, чтобы захватить и поглотить собой частичку этого пылающего светила. Чтобы хотя бы на краткий миг его безумие нуждалось в нём так же, как и он сам отчаянно нуждался в нём. Но даже в этих мыслях, даже наедине с самим собой Драко запрещал себе звать его по имени. Это означало бы абсолютную, самую последнюю, самую безоговорочную капитуляцию, к которой он до сих пор ещё не был готов.

Его сознание превратилось в крохотную пульсирующую точку, а мир сузился до пределов столбиков кровати. Сейчас для него ничто не имело значения, кроме этих жадных судорожных движений и образов, что яростно ласкали и дразнили болезненно пылающий внутри пожар, срывая тихие всхлипы с разгорячённых губ. Под веками огнями плясали яркие мушки от накрепко зажмуренных глаз.

Секундная вечность на бритвенно тонком краю. Кристальные, отчетливые, яркие как никогда видения желанного тела... И наслаждение, раскинувшись ослепительной вспышкой, накрыло Драко безудержной жаркой волной, топя в звенящих мгновениях абсолютной пустоты.

Ошеломляющих, как заклинание забвения. Сметающих все до единой мысли и заставляющих хватать такой необходимый воздух жадными глотками. Мгновения, в которых, как на волшебной плёнке, медленно проявляясь, стоит одна лишь единственно важная, до боли ценная фигура.

Мальчишки, что нежно улыбается _ему_ , размыкая в чуть доверчивом жесте губы.


End file.
